


【YT】坠空（十三）

by Ygolden_wings



Category: Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ygolden_wings/pseuds/Ygolden_wings
Summary: *这学期情况有点特殊久等了*虽然我知道没人等啦(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ





	【YT】坠空（十三）

**Author's Note:**

> *这学期情况有点特殊久等了  
> *虽然我知道没人等啦(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ

“我不想说我曾经是冠军，我曾经戴着桂冠，我曾经光彩夺目，作为一个现役运动员，应该说我现在依旧是瞄准这次比赛的金牌。”

“这个赛季包括车俊焕选手在内的很多年轻选手都开始崛起，而和您同期的像宇野昌磨选手等也实力雄厚，您会不会有很大的压力？”

“压力肯定还是有的，但是我觉得我自己也还有很大的提升空间，只要我在冰场上一天，我就会努力做到最好。”

“我们发现您说话的语气和羽生选手越来越相像了，我们知道您和羽生选手感情很好，是与他相处时受到的影响吗？”

“羽生是我从小就很喜欢的选手，在俱乐部的时候他给予了我很多帮助，我也在努力向他学习吧。”

“那……这也是学习的一种方式吗？”

金博洋看着记者手中的照片愣住了，场面一下子变得混乱不堪，安保人员一边把他往场馆内推，一边拦住拼命往前拥挤的人群。

“原来是这样的喜欢，很让人意外呢。”

“看来羽生结弦选手也接受了博洋选手的心意，那请问你们的关系是什么时候改变的呢？”

“您和羽生选手是如何平衡竞争关系和恋人关系的呢？这会不会对你们的比赛造成影响？”

照片上的羽生结弦捧着金博洋的脸，两个人都闭着眼睛，在空无一人的街道上接吻，他们平时用来伪装的帽子被随意丢弃在一边，扣着对方身体的手指关节因为用力而有些发白。

“非常遗憾，金博洋选手短节目的发挥非常不理想，在一段时间的低迷后，他的状态似乎还是没有回升的迹象。”

“我们知道，他本次比赛的最大对手宇野昌磨选手是带伤参赛，短节目的表演虽有瑕疵，但是也在一个可以冲击金牌的位置上。”

“希望金博洋选手尽快调整状态，在自由滑的比赛中给我们带来更好的表演。”

羽生结弦看见金博洋在场下一遍遍给自己拨打电话，旁边是脸色阴沉的教练和一脸担忧的母亲，但是电话始终没有拨通，而金博洋的脸色也越来越难看。

自由滑的赛场上没有金博洋的身影。

他选择了退赛。

“博洋！”起身时羽生结弦的睡衣已经被冷汗浸透，黏糊糊地贴在他身上，他顾不得更多，一把抓起身边的手机拨通了金博洋的号码。

电话响了一阵才被接起，对面传来小孩含含糊糊的一句，“谁啊？”

“博洋你没事吧？”

“哈？羽生？我什么没事？”

意识到之前的一切不过是一场有些真实得可怕的噩梦后，羽生结弦终于清醒了，连忙向被吵醒的小孩道歉，小孩倒是完全不在意。

“做噩梦了？那要我陪你吗？”

“你想怎么陪啊？”羽生结弦失笑，“不是快要飞美国了吗？赶快睡吧，到了给我打电话。”

“嗯……”小孩本来就没睡醒，一放松电话都没挂又睡过去了。

羽生结弦放下手机后却没法再安心入睡了，他把台灯拧亮了一些，随便从衣柜里抽了一件T恤，进入了淋浴间。打开花洒后，他终于克制不住哭出声来，梦里的悲伤浓稠得有些让他恶心，堵在他胸口沉甸甸地坠着，此时终于可以发泄出来了，尽管知道不过是一个梦境，他却忍不住狠狠责怪自己怎么能这么不小心让他们的关系就这样暴露在不该暴露的时间点上，怎么能在金博洋临近崩溃的时候连电话都不接，这些错误让他无论如何都无法原谅。

“你怎么能这么自私？！”

他责问梦中的自己。

“结弦？没关系吧？”

刚出浴室就看到了进来查看的母亲，羽生不由得有些内疚，他和金博洋的关系变化后，母亲对他更加关注了，他知道母亲想做力所能及的事来帮助他，对这样的关心却难以心安理得地接受。

他们的关系已经给亲人们带来了一些困扰。

也包括知道情况后震怒的父亲。

“发生什么事了吗？”

“就……一个梦而已。”

“嗯？”

“我梦到博洋………因为我和他的事情被曝光后………很困扰。”

“然后影响了比赛？”

“是的……”羽生结弦点点头。

“说起来也是结弦一直跟我们讨论博洋在四大洲比赛上会有怎样的表现，才会被察觉到不正常呢。”

“父亲……很厉害，不过早晚也是要说的。”

“博洋的家里其实也是反对的，但是拉不住你们，何况现在是博洋很关键的时期，你明白吧？”

“你们想挑战的事情可能比五周跳还要困难呢。”

羽生结弦攥着手中的衣服，不知道该说什么好。

“我们是你们的家人，不会伤害你们，但如果是其他人的话，你也知道会怎么样。博洋那边除了他最熟悉的朋友和亲人，也没人知道你们的关系，大家都想如果你们什么时候后悔了，还有余地给你们，为什么会这样做，你应该很清楚。”

“我……很害怕。”

“恐惧会让你保持警惕，但是也不用过度紧张，你们保护好自己就足够了。”

后面的话由美没有说出来，但羽生结弦很清楚母亲的意思。

无论如何，你们都有家可归。

“可我觉得这样很………很过分，本来只是我们的事情，却牵扯上很多人。”羽生结弦终于说了出来，他一直踌躇着，因为知道这件事上他无法再把一切都揽到自己头上了，这种感觉让他很不安。

“人与人的相遇就像花期，早一点晚一点都是不可以的。结弦遇上博洋，在你略微成熟却还不世故的时候，在博洋还能带着一点少年气敢跟你尝试挑战别人眼中不可能的时候，是恰恰好的。不会因为两个人都还充满少年气把最痛的伤和最纯粹的爱糅合进你们最宝贵的一段青春后各奔东西；也不会因为过于成熟被磨掉了很多锐气，随着时间的推移担负起太多责任，最后权衡利弊放弃这段不切实际的感情。你们必须在这个时候确定你们的关系，才能像你最喜欢的碳酸饮料中那些气泡，沉浮还是不定数，但永远不会放弃向上。上升途中你们会变得越来越醒目，但是你还是不能对着全世界说你喜欢他，这对你们都很残忍。如果你确定你是明白了这些以后依旧要坚持你们的感情，那我必须说，你欠我们的一直很多，每天只增不减，而你给我们的也同样很多，每天也只增不减，你要去实现你的梦想，要去追求你的幸福，作为你的亲人，我们乐意付出，而不乐意成为你的负担，请不要辜负我们的心意。”

 

即使一切都看似在顺利进行着，但那天的梦境实在太过真实，到了比赛当天，羽生结弦终于还是忍不住守在了电视机前。

还好，梦终究是梦，根据状态调整了节目构成后的成绩还算看得过去，结局也不能说完全在意料之外。

立刻就发现小孩又一次把国旗拿反后，羽生结弦得意地指给母亲看，一脸没有我在果然出岔子的骄傲。

不想打击他的母亲配合地笑了起来。

还没等回俱乐部，已经听到了电话里小孩喋喋不休地跟自己做比赛总结，好像对跳跃的失误特别不满，一边跟自己汇报一边在那边写写画画，还说得颠三倒四，经常让自己反应半天才知道他在说什么，对于其他东西倒是没有太多评论。最后讲完之后想起什么似地补了一句，羽生你啥时候再整个记录让我来破啊？

小孩就是小孩，说话还是扭扭捏捏的。

“博洋，虽然电话里不太正式，但是果然我还是不想拖，所以想现在给你答复。”两个人讨论完比赛，羽生结弦终于把另一件正事搬上了台面。

日本人这该死的仪式感………金博洋忍不住腹诽。

“具体是……什么的答复？”

“和你在一起之后的事情。”

“啊……哦……”金博洋收拾行李的手停了下来，坐到床上接过视频邀请。

“在奥运之前我就说过，要贯彻自身，准确地说是写下了这样的话。对于花滑我很认真，要求自己绝对绝对要取得胜利，这个过程中，家人也会很担心我，可能会被家里人抱怨，会被信任的人背叛，但是我觉得贯彻自身这件事是绝对没有什么后悔的，我想选择这种不后悔的人生，就算也许很多年很多年之后我可能变得很……让现在的我说就是很奇怪，然后就算那时候我后悔了，一定也是因为那时候的我已经没有贯彻现在我的选择了。而我现在选择了要跟你走下去，所以我想这也是我第二件需要贯彻的事吧，如果不去做就要后悔的，就算无数次想放弃都要听见做出和你在一起这个决定时的我的声音，然后继续努力直到看到最美好的结局。说得好像很复杂的样子………嗯………总之就是，以后的人生，お願いします（请多多关照）。”

“お……お願いします……。”金博洋怔怔地看了他好长时间，把所有句子捋了一遍，心里全是叫嚣着“羽生真牛能说出这么厉害的话”的小人，最后却也只说出了这句回应。

“然后，这句话以后我会说很多次。”羽生结弦继续一本正经地盯着金博洋，让他不由得老老实实地坐在床边，腿都不敢晃了。

“我对你，是想要昭告天下的喜欢，但是也正是因为这样，我现在什么都没有说。”

“哈？？”

“以后采访完可能就会跟你这么说，希望博洋也这样跟我说。”

“这话好…………肉麻。”金博洋感觉全身都有点起鸡皮疙瘩。

“博洋，我们还有很长的时间，这期间我们什么都不能说的，甚至什么都不能做的，你明白吗？”

“我知道。”最少都是退役前，不能有一点风声。

“所以我们都要确信我们的喜欢，也要让对方知道，不然会很不安。”

“日本人是不是特别喜欢说不安………”金博洋忍不住吐槽。

“因为与其说害怕，吃醋什么的，果然还是不安比较能表达自己的感受吧，怕你被抢走，怕你对这样的相处模式厌倦了什么的，博洋肯定也一样啊。”

“嗯，这个……会有的。”

“所以请务必，和你的竞争对手加前辈谈一场很有趣很长久的恋爱，博洋君。”

“好啦好啦，我不是早就答应你了吗？”金博洋不自觉地移开视线。

“那博洋赶快收拾哦，明天……哦约法三章先要睡一觉，可能见不到，那后天见！”

后天见，优等生师兄。

后面的称呼烂在了金博洋肚子里。

**Author's Note:**

> 稍微(*/ω＼*)解释一下这个学期的情况，并不是我对柚天淡了什么的，我越写越爱他们【喂】主要是因为到了一个比较尴尬的关键期，因为要准备申研，想申直博……所以托福，专业课刷分、计算机二级（如果不通过直接会有学业预警，当时去日本了一段时间耽搁了）、然后很悲哀的不知道为什么会得了个108的六级写作分，很气，要重新考这个，最后科研要出结果，就把所有事情堆到一起了。所以很可能会持续早上一起忙到晚上累得倒头就睡的情景，对这边的更新有影响。毕竟是我自己想写的东西，虽然没多少人看但我肯定是要写的，而如果真的有追的天使我只能说声果咩，要是不能及时更新请原谅我，我很想跟你们分享这篇奇奇怪怪的文，里面很多我认为的彩蛋啦（虽然大部分应该看不出来吧2333）都要刷纪录片采访自传啥的准备（跟代入真人无关，只是我个人对现实向的一点小执着）但是现在真的是比较艰难的时期。  
> 说实话我不知道这个cp能走多久，lof那边也是很麻烦，可能会有很多人找不到文，然后找文的话………应该……并不会有人来找我的吧otz但我肯定一直在着，我也知道一个cp长时间没粮就会被遗忘，被淡，但是不管什么时候你们愿意回来看看柚天，我都会在这里，而这篇文也一定会更完，我理解懒得追连载的人，因为我以前也懒（主要我追啥啥坑）所以放心，你们什么时候觉得够肥了想看了，一定能看到，当然如果你们能给我点心心就更好了QAQ。这次真的超多超多话2333最后还是要感谢观看哒，笔芯(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))


End file.
